As I Love You
by lovingyouforever-hearts
Summary: Basically this is another version of Twilight. Bella goes to boarding school instead. Edward is dating another girl... Please R &R ! : ilyy
1. W h o A r e Y o u ?

; As I Love You

A/N : this story is about Bella as a human, at College. She never went to Forks, she's never met Edward.......... Enjoy, Readers.. =]

; Chapter 1 - W h o A r e Y o u ?

Bella's Point Of View

Boarding school...

Sounded like hell. Jeezes, I didn't even want to go... I only did it for Renee, since she wanted to move in with her new husband, Phil Dwyers. I was already comfortable living with Renee for some time, but Phil and her wanted to spend time together; and I wasn't going to deny that of them.

My real, biological father was dead. He died of a heart attack two years ago. I grieved for a bit, for the memories of spending a summer every year where he lived, rainy, colorless Forks. That was the reason my mom'd left him and Forks with me. But I never really knew him that well.

"Bella," my mom, Renee said, "you ready for boarding school?" I was going to the Meritus Boarding School, in some town in Washington, D.C. I'd gotten a partial scholarship to that place. I heard it was pretty amazing.

"Yeah, mom, sure," I said, giving her a hug before I left on the plane to Washington. "I love you."

"You too, sweetie." She returned the hug. I gave Phil a quick hug before waving to them and disappearing into the crowds lining up to get on the airplane.

* * *

Five hours later, I arrived at Washington, finally. I got off the plane and out the airport, and got into a bus to the town I was staying at. Its name was Willowe [1].

"Ticket for the bus ride, please." It was the bus driver. I handed him the ticket and murmured "thanks".

I found a seat and sat down, looking at the brochure I took at the airport, about Willowe. The photos were of a small-sized city. It was like a town, except more full of huge shopping malls and tall glass buildings. I look over at another brochure, it was of the school I was going to.

Wow. It was a combination of huge, brick buildings, with full floor-to-ceiling windows. It looked like a modern-day castle. Inside, the classrooms were beautiful. The tables had glass countertops and the chairs were the kind you saw at those expensive furniture stores.

The dorms? One room housed two people. There was a girls' dorm and guys' dorm. There was two expensive single beds in the middle of the room and two glass desks that held two iMacs. There were two pools outside the dorms. They were crystal-clear and a beautiful shade of aqua. There was a fountain in the middle of it. Oh, WOW.

The bus stopped and I stepped out, carrying my suitcase and two heavy book bags. I was at Willowe already. It was mid-afternoon. It was a glassy, glossy city. But not big. It was actually very small. The height of buildings only provided the illusions of a big city. I walked around , then I took the bus to Meritus. After about half an hour, I was there. I tripped over a rock on my way out of the bus and my T-shirt was wet because I'd fell into a mud puddle, and my jeans were dirty. I looked hardly presentable for "the scholarship kid".

In front of me was exactly what I saw in the brochure, but better. I was in awe. I slipped into the school, and saw that no one was around. Maybe I was really late. But no, school started the next day. Maybe everyone was already inside.

"Hello. You look lost. Need help?" It was a heavenly, godly voice. It was seductive and sexy. Who was it?

I turned to see a gorgeous, pale-skinned boy, pretty tall and had bronze, unkempt hair that made him look sexy. He also had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen on anyone. He was smiling.

"Who are... you?"


	2. R o o m m a t e s

;Chapter 2 : R o o m m a t e s . . .

The gorgeous guy smiled crookedly. I was beginning to like that smile. Love it, even. "I'm Edward Cullen. And you are...?"

I struck a breath, stammering, "Err... umm.. My name .. it's.. B-b-ella. Bell-Bella." Oh, SHIT. "Swan." SHHITT! BELLA SWAN, YOU IDIOT, I thought. "Erm, my name-- it's Bella Swan." I finally said slowly and precisely.

"Oh," Edward -- what a cute name! -- said in that low, sexy voice of his. "Nice."

"Em, thanks."

We'd reached my dorm room - 1608. We were in the elevator. "Thanks" was all I could say.

"Welcome, Bella. See you tomorrow in class?"

"Yeah, yeah sure. Er, have a good day." WTF! Why did I say that??!

But, to my intense relief, he smiled. "You too. See you around." He smiled again. He then helped me open the door while I kicked the bags in. "Bye, Bella. See you around. "

"Bye."

I closed the door as he left. My room--WOW. I saw a really pretty girl about my age sitting down on one of the carved single beds. Ooh, the mattress looks really soft. "Oh, hi!" I said to her, putting all my stuff down on the next bed.

She was really gorgeous. She had really huge blue eyes, really pale skin, full luscious lips, and long glossy blonde hair. She eyed me carefully. "Hi. And who may you be?"

"I'm Bella Swan." Luckily not stammering, I thought.

"Um, okay, and I trust that you know who I am?"

"No, I'm new here," I said. She must be some popular cheerleader or something.

"You don't know who I am? WTF?" She looked really surprised. I shook my head. "Wow. Um anyway, I'm Shalynne Woods?" She said it in a way that made it sound REALLY obvious.

"Oh." I was politely uninterested. I went to pack my things.

"Uh, listen, Bell-a. I really don't want a dorm partner, but I'll take one if I have to, and, honestly, you don't make the cut." She eyed my messy outfit. "Ugh. What did you do on your way here, like, fall?"

"Yes, I'm really clumsy. I took the bus here but tripped on the way out," I said.

She raises her eyebrows. "Oooo-kayyy. Don't you have money for a taxi or something?"

"Well actually I do, but I've to save money for my school fees.. I'm on partial scholarship."

"Whatever. So you have to get a job or something?"

I considered that... I was going to get a job, right? "I guess so..."

"As...?"

"I don't know," I said, "Wait, I'll check the net for available jobs." I went to one of the computers and turned it on. Shalynne went back to reading her Seventeen magazine. I searched :

AVAILABLE PART-TIME JOBS FOR STUDENTS

Book Arranger

Date & Time : Mondays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays

at 5 p.m. to 7 p.m.

Job Description : Arrange books on the bookshelves.

Perfect for students who want to earn a few.

Payout : 3 $ per hour.

Hmm. Bookstore arranger, hm? I think the payout's too little, though. I went back to searching again.

Babysitter

Babysitter?? Not my style, I wasn't good with children. At all. Ugh.I didn't even bother reading on the page.

Waitress 

Date & Time : Mondays to Fridays

8 p.m. to 11 p.m.

Job Description : You wait on people and get money. Easy as that. The Dream Job for boarding schoolers at Meritus.

Payout : 15 $ per hour

Oh, okay. Waitress was okay... But I might trip over something and, yeah. Waitress was way out. I searched... again.

Spa Intern

Date & Time : Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Saturdays

at 4 p.m. to 9 p.m. for weekdays and 2 p.m. to 6 p.m. for Weekends.

Job Description : This job is for perfect for students who are a little short in money. You would have to fetch towels and order tea or Espresso for the clients and/or the massagers.

Payout : 20 $ per hour

Spa intern... Perfect! I smiled to myself, and announced it to Shalynne who just nodded and said, "Good for you in choosing an OK job. 'Least you didn't choose to work as a Mopper or something.." I called the number given on the site.

"Hello?" A frantic, yet delicate female voice said, in a French accent. "This is Emile Desdemonia. Are you registering for the Spa Intern job?"

"Er, yes, I am. My name is Isabella Swan, and I school at Meritus."

"Oh, GOOD! You're hired! We're desperately in need of this job role. Today is... Sunday, could you come over to the Spa tomorrow at 4? You're to start work tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Erm, okay, sure. See you." Emile Desdemonia hung up.

I decided to make a friendly conversation after I hung up. "So," I started, "where's everyone?"

She looked up unwillingly. "They're not here yet. They come late. Like, at night.."

"Oh... Hey, we are allowed to go off-campus to work and all, right?"

"YES... only after school which ends at three, which means you can go out at four."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

As we were talking, someone knocked on our door. I sauntered out to answer it. I opened the door. "Oh, hi!"

* * *

A/N : OK, so how was that !? it's soooo obvious who knocked on the door, right???? =D OK , wait for the nxt chapter in peace !! XOXO ! =)


	3. S c h o o l

;Chapter 3 - S c h o o l

* * *

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT !

* * *

"God, Bella, SHUT UP with the alarm already!" Shalynne was complaining. She rolled over and went back to sleep. It was seven a.m., and my alarm clock was busting out some Taylor Swift song. I pressed the "Off" button and walked to our bathroom to shower.

As I showered in hot water, I remembered what happened yesterday, and I felt angry despite the hot water.

*flashback*

As we were talking, someone knocked on the door. I sauntered out to answer it. "Oh, hi!" I'd said.

Shalynne looked up to see who it was. "Edward?" she'd said, smiling hugely.

"Hey, Bella, Shalynne." He nodded to me. "Let's go, Shelly." He smiled to her. 'WHAT?!!' I thought, 'HE'S DATING SHALYNNE WOODS??!'

"Oh, you guys are... dating?" I said. "Really?"

Shalynne smiled. "Yea, we are," she said. Grrrr..... THEY'RE DATING! NOOO! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE EDWARD?!?!?!

"We're leaving now, Bella," Edward said. "Bye."

"Bye." I couldn't manage anything else.

After they left, I was alone in the huge room, I ran to the bathroom and cried my tears out. I knew this was very irrational of me, crying over a guy I didn't even know, but—somehow I knew—it'd been love at first sight. And it's torn out from me bye this.. this.. ugh!

My tears dried afterwards and my eyes weren't red anymore. I ran downstairs to the rec. room, which I've never been to before, there were already people hanging out there. A guy, with a baby-like face and short blonde hair tapped on my shoulder and said, "Hey, you new here?"

"Oh, yeah, I am. I'm Bella Swan."

He grinned. "I'm Mason Walker. Nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too." After that we talked for a few minutes about the typical things, school and work and whatever, until a blonde girl with deep-set blue eyes who looked a lot like Shalynne [popular cheerleader type] stood in my way and said, "I'm Ashlee Tanner. Mason here is my boyfriend so get out of my way." Oh. It's alright, I didn't even like Mason, just wanted to be friends. After I walked away, I saw them kiss and make out while Mason looked longingly at me.

A few girls [who were thankfully not the cheerleader type] went up to me and talked to me. Their names were Alice and Rianne. Alice had spiky hair and had a pixie-like, small, but attractive figure. Rianne wore frameless glasses, and red hair which she pulled up into a knot and a muscled, well-tanned body. She was probably an athlete. They were both very friendly.

We talked for a long time, I found out they both were runners, and they shared a room together. I talked about my job for a moment, and I found out they both were like the smartest kids around.

After the chit chat, I said goodbye to them and went up to my room. It was empty, no signs of Shalynne nor Edward, which meant they were probably still out dating. Ugh. I went to shower, went down and ate the laid-out dinner of chicken lasagna with Alice, Rianne and a bunch of other friends. I was starting to love this school. When I went back to the room, Shalynne was back. She said her date was "great" and "awesome". I just nodded and said "good".

I did some preps for tomorrow and then went to bed at ten. Shalynne lectured me about being a goody-goody nerd while she went partying with Edward and her clan of followers. Greaaaaaaat.

*end of flashback*

So now I was here, standing in the shower. God, I was jealous. I didn't hate Shalynne, but it wasn't her fault Edward loved her. I turned off the shower and toweled myself dry, stepping out and changing into the grey school uniform. I put a pair of skinnies and a T-Shirt that said "I LOVE NEW YORK" with black Converse sneakers on top of the dresser because I'd be changing into that for work. Unless they'd make me wear another uniform for work. Boarding school started at 8.30 a.m.

Then when I went down to grab breakfast, I saw everyone already up and eating and socializing. Suddenly I saw Shalynne talking and laughing with her friends, her hair up in a stylish ponytail, and looking clean and pale. What the-... I just saw her sleeping in the room when I was going down... Oh, never mind, maybe she just didn't shower or something, it didn't matter.

A tanned hand grabbed mine as I was clutching a big spoon to get omelette from the buffet-like tray. I turned to see who it was. My heart skipped a beat, it was Edward. He completely ignored me when I took my hand off the spoon and I walked away. God, that was wrong, I felt so stupid but who cares, Edward was with Shalynne, not me. After I got my platter of food, I sat down with Alice, Rianne, Giana, Kent, and Ron, my lunch crew, my friends.

I ate quietly while my friends tried to cheer me up, to no avail. I cleared my plate with everyone else's, I said I didn't mind, and I walked with Alice to my first class, Geometry. "So," Alice said, "you crushing on my brother, huh? I saw."

I was shocked. "Who's...your brother?"

"Edward," Alice said, exasperated, "Jeez, I thought everyone knew. He's one of the Populars, and he dates Shalynne, you know that guy? Edward CULLEN."

"Oh... I didn't know... But, to be honest with you, I do have a crush on him, just don't tell anyone, not even Rianne," I admitted in a low voice so that Alice would stop pestering me about it.

She squealed so loudly that everyone turned to look at her. "Oh em gee! O.M.G.! Ohmigod! Eeeeek! Hahaha, Edward? So many people have come up to me and told me they had a crush on him."

"Really?" I asked, not really surprised. Why should I be, really, he didn't look like that for nothing, after all.

"YES! And don't mind me, but I think he and Shalynne are on pre-breakup status."

"Ohmigod, really??" So there was a chance after all! God, YES!

We reached the class, finally. The teacher's name was Mr Jone. He didn't give no damn about introductions and I slipped into a seat beside Alice's. The class was fairly boring, the teacher droning about stuff we already knew. I already hated Geometry, anyway, it was so boring. I knew everything about it already.

So it was class after class, hour after hour, period after period, until lunch. We were having pizza, I wasn't so sad this time, I laughed and talked with everyone else. I was trying to take my mind off Edward. It was annoying how much I liked him.

After lunch was Biology and Gym. Gym was going to be torturous. I walked to Biology by myself after lunch. I had a seat alone. In front of me were seated Edward and Shalynne, they're hands entwined together. Oh, this is going to ruin everything. I thought they were on pre-breakup?!?! I'm just going to ignore them and concentrate.

* * *

A/N : so, how was this chapter? I think it's a bit longer than usual, but the next chapter's gonna be about Bella working.... and blah di blah di blah, not goin to say more ! Teehee! =)

Please R+R! thanx !


	4. W o r k

;Chapter 4 - W o r k

A/N : the reviews better be coming or this story might be stopped!

I balled up my fists looking at them and tried to concentrate to no avail. I just sat and stared at the both of them, Edward longingly; Shalynne envious.

I daydreamed of me and Edward walking, hand in hand, through a sun-filled meadow. It was teeming with life and flowers, there was the sound of flowing rivers and the smell of fresh dew.

"Ms Swan?" A voice shook me out of my illusional daydream. "Do you care to answer to question 8?"

What? "Huh? Pardon me?"

He sighed. "Pay more attention in class, Miss Swan."

I nodded sheepishly. Everyone was looking at me. Even Edward and Shalynne. In fact, Shalynne was giggling in her bitch-cheerleader way; Edward was grinning. Jeez. I buried my head in my Biology texbook. Klutzy people hated attention more than spotlights trained on you. Grr.

Biology ended a while after that, though it'd felt like an eternity staring at Edward and Shalynne's backs. I stumbled out into the hallway and made my way to the locker room to change for Gym.

At Gym, we were doing Taekwondo. It was like Martial Arts but better, I guess. FIGHTING was so not my style, not that any form of sports was. The gym teacher, Coach Darren, instructed us for about five minutes, got us into Taekwondo suits, and paired us up. I was with Mason. Ugh.

"Heyyyyy, wassup, Bella!" He greeted me cheerfully and--as hard as I tried not to acknowledge it--romantically. I so did not want this complication in my life right now.

"Hi" was all I said. HAH. After all, he already had a cheerleader girlfriend. [I found out from Shalynne that there WAS a cheerleader squad in this school.]

"Oh baby, you know you're really, really hot," he whispered into my ear as we were getting ready to fight. I just stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

Coach Darren shouted "AND..... GO!"

Mason was still smiling about the 'hot' thing and still standing where he was, not attacking. I summoned all my energy and kicked him really hard below the stomach. He stumbled backward and fell. He screamed in pain.

Everyone gasped, shocked, and surrounded him like a colony of ants. And MASON was the half-eaten rotting apple. Oh, God, I suddenly felt panicked. What if I broke something?! Holy CRAP!

"Um, Mason, You OK?"

Mason tried to crane his neck and look at me. "I'll be okay if you kiss me," he said. Ughhhh.

"No way," I answered cryptically. "I have to go, by the way, sorry about your-whatever is broken." I walked out, just to notice that... Shalynne was giving me dagger stares.

* * *

After Gym, I made my way to work. I took a bus to the spa; making a mental note to get a cheap car to go to work.

I arrived at work pretty early in an attempt to get away from Mason. Emile Desdemonia, who asked me to call her 'Mill,', shook me for being "late" and pointed me into a private room in a hurry.

But not before I contemplated the surroundings in awe. The floor was water. Clear, sea-green water. A thousand candles floating on the water lit up the room, giving it a romantic, relaxing feel. A bridge was suspended across the water. It looked like a scene from a Chinese movie with those beautiful girls kneeling by the water, lighting those candles.

She handed me a uniform and pushed me towards a bathroom for staff to change. I unlaid the clothes given to me. It was a strapless rosy, pure-white dress, it hung to lower than my ankles. It was silk, it felt really good against my skin... And it was a perfect fit.

I ran to the private room I was instructed to. I nearly fell but it was okay. I grabbed the door handle and accidentally banged it while closing it. Anyone within 1-kilometer radius would have heard it. Ugh. I slipped into the room quietly, glad that I came in unnoticed. I noticed a pile of towels and expensive branded body nourishment lotions at the corner and a note on top of it.

"Dear Isabella,

Here're your towels and other things. No, not yours, you hold them and hand them to the clients when needed. Understood?

Love

Emile Desdemonia"

'Okay," I thought. I stood silently at the corner. The 'client' was lying in the big bathtub. I could only see the back of him. Bronze hair, sculpted body, muscles like ... Wait, what?! Ohmigod, it was Edward! Edward Cullen!

"I need a towel,please," he said. Aww, How polite, but I didn't think he knew who I was.

I didn't say anything, I just walked silently to him and handed him one big, fluffy towel while he scrubbed himself dry. He suddenly turned and smirked and said, "Help me, towel girl," he said. Ohmigod. Ohmigod. Ohmigod.

"Umm, okay." I couldn't decline his requests since it was HE who was the client. I walked to him again and used the towel to towel him dry. Slowly... Very slowly... He used the towel to wrap himself.

Then Edward turned away and went to lie down facedown on those leather beds that you lie on while a person massages you. "I need help, excuse me. I can't massage myself, you know," he said.

"Oh.." I stuttered. "I'll call for help, then."

"Don't." That one word... "I want you to do it..."

Ohmigod. This isn't true. Oh, crap, oh crap, oh crap. "Ummmm," I said. "Yes." I didn't argue even though I didn't even know what to do. But I placed my hands on his back, and started to massage him. He moaned in [hopefully] pleasure. Suddenly, after a while, he furiously got out from the bed, wearing only that towel around him.

"What--" I stopped. Edward held my face in his hands. Oh, God, I love this feeling. His lips met mine and we kissed each other passionately.

We didn't stop.

We didn't want to.

* * *

a/n : ohmigosh, how was that????? my heart was beating even as i wrote it ! anyway, the reviews really have to come or else the story will stop here. please and thanks. =)

xoxo my darling readers =)


	5. B r e a k u p s

Chapter 5 - B r e a k u p s

* * *

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BUT I DO OWN TAYLOR LAUTNER =) IN THE FUTUREE!

ALL CREDITS TO TWILIGHT : STEPHENIE MEYER! GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE, GUYS =D NOW ENJOYY.

* * *

It was me who stopped the kiss. "Edward..." I said. "Let's just. Stop."

He pulled out. He seemed calm, and he smiled wryly. "If that's what you want, Bella."

"I work here and I don't want to be caught, okay? Plus, you're with Shalynne! She's like... the hottest girl in school! You're really lucky to have her." All these were lies. Well except the work part.

"Shalynne... I don't really... love her, you know. It's you I love. I'm serious, Bella, I think we should be together," he said with loving eyes.

"Edward, honestly. I love you too, but... alright!"

"That's wonderful, Bella! Now I can get rid of Shalynne." I grinned at that. I wanted to see Shalynne's face when Edward dumps her. Haha, I was mean.

We didn't realize anyone was looking until the door slammed shut, locking us into the room, as my eyes avoided Edward's gaze.

* * *

SHALYNNE'S POV.

No. Effing. Way.

What the F*CK? I mean, seriously, Edward has ME. Who else ... what the hell, BELLA? That pale, poor, I-Need-Money girl who dresses like an effing cow?

God, no.

Hell. No.

I'd have to do it right away... That isn't good... Hmm...

* * *

BELLA'S POV.

"Crap, Edward!" I cursed quietly. "CRAP! What if. What if. What if. Emile saw!?!?! WHAT IF IT WAS EMILE!?!?" I rambled on and on.

"Chill, Bells, it was just Shalynne."

I froze. Shalynne...? Just Shalynne..? I nodded. "OK..."

"Please..." His deep, deep green eyes were smoldering up at me. Ohmigosh how did he do that?!

"Okay" I found myself saying, instead of all the other things I wanted to say, like "NO WAY, EDWARD, THIS IS A SERIOUS MATTER, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! (AND YOUR GORGEOUSNESS,TOO!)".

He smiled crookedly, my favorite smile. Shalynne... "Let's get out of here."

I nodded. I was still unable to speak from his smoldering-eye thing. He took my hand and wrestled the door open single-handedly 'til the knob came open. I marveled at his strength. He was still only wearing his towel around him. The door opened with a creak, and Edward walked with me out.

What was this feeling.. I turned my head and looked, it was Shalynne. Just great... She smiled like a bitch and called out "EDDIE BABYY!"

Edward jerked his head around, and happened to notice Shalynne. "What?" he said gruffly. "We're over, Shalynne. I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye."

Shalynne appeared to look to be grinning. "Alright, sweethearts, goodbye!" She blew him a kiss. Edward rolled his eyes while he murmured "little bitch" under his breath. Shalynne apparently had heard it but flipped her hair in an i'm-hot-but-an-unmelting-ice-queen way and walked away.

"Well." I said.

"At least she's gone, eh?" Edward said, as I tried to smile with little success.

Though beneath my smile, I was feeling dread and pity since Shalynne had never done anything to Edward.

* * *

I went back a while after that, and went to a nightclub which Alice invited me and the entire lunch crew to. Even Mason, with a sore dick, (haha) forgave me and joined our large group. After that, I just sat back, laughed at all the jokes, and enjoyed. Edward came with us too. I drank wine for the first time in my life and it tasted good. I forgot my worries for a while in the midst of alcohol and highness. Not completely, though.

* * *

I was happy when I woke up the next morning, and found that I was curled under Edward's arm. I nestled in deeper and suddenly I was fully conscious.

What?! Did we? We did? What!? Ohmigod. OHMIGOD! Am I still a vir-? Wait, what?!?! I kicked back the puffy silk-and-cotton duvet. I was still wearing Rianne's glittery teal halter top, skinny diamond-lined jeans and gem-encrusted heels from the nightclub last night. I'd slept at what, six a.m.? Seven? I shook myself out of bed; Edward was still asleep. Aww, he looked so cute asleep.

I checked the clock on my wall, it was ten. I'd only slept for about three hours, though I felt fully rested. I went back to bed, snuggling into Edward, noticing for the first time how quiet the room was of someone's naggy voice...

* * *

A/N: nothing actually happened in this chapter, sorry. But I have to get this out because I'm starting school and I'm gonna be a lot busier. Thanks for the reviews and the favorites! love you guys! P.S. : if u're wondering why Jake isn't in this story yet, just keep wondering =) XOXO.


	6. Hallucinations

Chapter 6 - Hallucinations

* * *

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT NOR SMEXY JACOB BLACK!

~cin

* * *

Bella's POV

"Bella, Bella, Bella" was the first thing I'd heard when I awoke for a while... I closed my eyes to go back to sleep, certain that it was a dream.

Drifting back to sleep...

And being interrupted. I threw my duvet on the floor, and shouted "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" I opened my eyes, realizing it was Alice.

"Bella," she said, there's school today. But today, school, well,... it's cancelled. Because, well, you see, Bella. Two students went missing..."

I frowned. "Who?" I looked beside me, and I was worried. "Is it...?"

Alice nodded gravely. "Shalynne." and then one grittingly long second later, "and Edward, too."

"WHAT?!" I immediately ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and to slip into my uncomfortable heels. I slipped out of the room noisily. How could it... how could it be?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Edward couldn't have ran away with Shalynne!!

Alice grabbed my arm. For such a small person, she had amazing strength. "Bella... what are you doing?! Where are you going?!"

"To find Edward! What else?!?!???!?! Leave me alone Alice!"

"No." Alice breathed. "Bella, please, listen to me! Sit down in your room! Just one little speech, please?" She had Edward's way of dazzling you and persuading you. I growled and did as she said. "Bella,

"Yesterday, when you came back drunk, Edward undressed you and went to sleep with you... He had sex with you. Listen, it's not his fault. Really. He was drunk, too. He didn't do it on purpose." I was about to argue with that in shock.

"But Alice- You see, I'M WEARING MY CLOTHES RIGHT NOW, nor do I feel..."

"Well that's just because I helped you put them on. Pfft.." I huffed, too. But I didn't panic because I didn't believe it. Alice continued. "And then Shalynne went and kidnapped him, didn't she? So yeah. That's why."

"What?!? Why would Shalynne kidnap him????? WHY?!?!?!??!?! I WANT EDWARD BACK!!!!! SHE'S JUST A BLOODY JEALOUS GIRL IF SHE WANTS EDWARD THAT BADLY THAT SHE'D HAVE TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I was really angry then.

"Stop it, Bella." Someone whispered to me and I was startled. It was Edward... I breathed out, then I tried to touch him. He disappeared. I gasped. "Alice, did you see that!? Edward was here! He was!"

But what Alice did was not what I expected at all. She patted me, and said "Bella... he's not going to come back. Girls like Shalynne... They just ... don't allow their catch to come wandering back to their real owner. I'm really sorry, Bella. I'd help you if I could, but I know Shalynne well. Once she disappeared before for about three months with a guy, too. The guy never came back."

* * *

One Week Later

Bella's POV

He's not coming back. I can't bear to think his name now.

Why, why, why is he such a drug to me? I've only met him for a week.

Why did I love him so much?

Oh God, I really need answers. I'm quitting school. I wonder when I'll die. I can't wait.

* * *

Alice's POV

Watching her in pain was something that was hard to do. After all, Edward gave me a PS note to hand over to Bella. But I couldn't bear to do it, to hurt her more than she was already.

I still couldn't believe Edward did that! He used Bella only for sex! It wasn't fair! Not to Bella! I thought I knew Edward well. I thought that the real Edward Cullen would never, ever do such a thing as use a girl only for the pleasure of sex. Edward wasn't that kind of guy. Or so I've thought.

Looking at Bella nowadays; sitting on her bed, staring out the window, never talking to anyone, never looking away... It hurt. It hurt a lot. Because knowing that my own brother did all that to her... it made you feel so guilty. But still I tried to make it better. It was like trying to talk to a person in a coma.

"Bella..." I said. Okay, I'll try my best. "That asshole didn't deserve you! You're so, so pretty and awesome and beautiful? Him? NO! He's an ugly, thin coward who runs away when he does something wrong! Bella, don't be like this! This way, HE will only be satisfied!"

Only then I noticed that tears were falling down Bella's cheek, though she wasn't sniffling, they were just falling out of her expressionless, staring eyes. But still she talked. "Thank you Alice for making me feel better." Well. At least it didn't sound sarcastic.

"Bella, don't be sarcastic," I said, smiling lightly. I tapped her on the shoulder and she froze. She was so cold! "Sorry" I whispered, "I gotta go."

Bella nodded slightly. I left the sullen room quietly. Oh Lord what am I going to do?!

I ran out of the dorm and ran into my yellow Porsche 911 Turbo which I got last summer. I drove it at super-high speed and I was at my destination in minutes, since the traffic at Willowe was quiet that day. I wasn't actually supposed to be out of campus, but who the fuck cared.

I parked my car and got out of it. In front of me was a private forest with a noticeboard that said "NO TRESPASSERS" in condensed bold. I ignored it and followed the directions I was given. I hiked north into the forest and after an hour, found my destination. It was a little wooden hut, covered in moss and looked extremely ancient, just the size of two twin beds, and if you weren't concentrating enough, you might have tripped over it or not noticed it at all.

I knocked on it and the door was opened, revealing...

* * *

A/N : DUM DUM DUMMMM! I wonder what's in there *grins* . I need reviews, people, reviews! I'll need at least 30 before I continue (: thanks ! love youu! xoxoxoxo


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note //

Hey. I didn't get 30 reviews. :P I don't think I'm going to continue this story anymore. It's just too messy and I have no idea what to write anymore. But I think it's an okay plot so I'm going to start it all over again. It'll be called "As I Love You {Revised}". HEHE, cool name rite ? XD

I can't want to write this new story, since it's going to be so much longer and a hell lot more interesting and very different. =D i'll post up the link to it as soon as I'm done writing it. Thanks y'all for all your patience ;]

READ THE NEW STORY PLEASE & THANKS :D

i'll post it in the next A/N .


End file.
